Transición
by Habamaki
Summary: Había decidido alejarse de ella por un tiempo pues él más que todos sentía la diferencia, su esencia natural había cambiado por completo, sentía el cambio ya que estaba acostumbrado y en su mente grabado el aroma de su hermana.


**Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen al igual que la imagen de cover, si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra mis disculpas.  
** **Ooc  
** **Disfruten su lectura.**

 **Transición**

* * *

Ella no sabía qué hacer cuando esa calidez le inundaba el cuerpo, ni cómo calmar ese revoltijo que sentía en mitad de su vientre cuando pensaba en el torso desnudo del contrario. Se sentía perdida cada vez que no tenía esa constante respiración tranquila en su cabeza.

Le dijeron que era ya una señorita y no podía dormir en la misma habitación que su hermano mayor.

Pensaba que si a él le sucedía lo mismo al pensar en ella, que si sentía el revoltijo y como el calor hacía que doliera en aquellas partes que se consideraban privadas, seguramente no y ella estaba pasando por los gajes de la pubertad en las eternas noches.

•••

No le prestaba atención.

Utilizaba cualquier artimaña para que le viese pero nada, no había una reacción por su parte. Dejó sus deseos de lado para centrarse un poco en ella, necesitaba ropa, o esa mierda le había dicho Abuto esa mañana cuando entró dándole una sorpresa a su habitación, tenía el mismo sucio cheongsam y las mismas sandalias que había utilizado al entrar a la nave que ocupaban.

•••

Negro, rojo, morado y se repite la secuencia. Corte amplio y calzado a juego, lencería inferior y superior porque ya no era una mocosa plana. Y una sombrilla nueva, más grande, más pesada, menos rotosa e indecente.

Él era como su tía, como un familiar que todo el mundo quiere tener para que ponga un orden cuando todo está en caos. Así que con su duda iría y la consultaría a quién encontraba debido.

Con sus largas y coquetas piernas al descubierto al dar un paso, su cabello parcialmente recogido.

•••

Se preguntó por qué su linda y _pequeña_ hermana había salido de la habitación de su subordinado con los mofletes y el cuello rojo. Cómo es que Kagura entraba en la habitación de un hombre con esas ropas mostrando más de lo que podía mostrar.

Hace un par de días era cohibida hasta más no poder con todos pero de la noche a la mañana estaba diferente. Coqueta, seductora, atractiva, carismática, graciosa y la cantidad de adjetivos semejantes a las cinco palabras anteriores.

Había decidido alejarse de ella por un tiempo pues él más que todos sentía la diferencia, su esencia natural había cambiado por completo, sentía el cambio ya que estaba acostumbrado y en su mente grabado el aroma de su hermana. Uno dulce, semejante al chocolate con leche que rara vez su madre les lograba hacer; sin embargo el embriagante chocolate amargo que emanaba cada vez que se echaba el cabello hacia atrás o el olor a rosas que dejaba cada vez que pasaba a su lado.

•••

Blanca piel, arrugas marcadas, veterano a la vista y con una marca roja en su mejilla izquierda.

Negó desesperado, lo iba a matar en ese mismo instante. Él, quién le había recomendado alejarse de su hermana para que no le hiciese nada inapropiado fue el primero en acercarse a ella de esa manera; si mal no recordaba Abuto era muy cercano a su hermana en esos momentos, hablaban más de lo usual y compartían diferentes bromas, además de ser él quien la entrenaba.

•••

Abriendo con poca fuerza aquella puerta corrediza caminó apresurado a la cama donde estaba ella. Con su cuerpo estilizado, caderas provocativas, exótica a la vista de cualquiera.

La lanzó hasta quedar encima de ella en mitad de la cama. Las muñecas apresadas por una de sus manos, las piernas separadas por la derecha del contrario, y su nariz bastante cerca de su desnudo cuello. Respiración cálida y acelerada, húmeda y lasciva.

•••

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? —estaba nerviosa a punto de colapsar, olla a presión sin cesar.

— ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Abuto? Mejor dicho, ¿qué mierda te hizo ese imbécil?

Era rudo, imponía respeto, la voz era baja pero se sentía tan estridente que hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciese, consecuente y embrujadora.

— Nada, solo estábamos hablando.

— Como si me lo creyera —inesperadamente su boca subió un poco hasta su oreja donde la perfiló con su lengua—, dime que te hizo y no seré tan rudo contigo.

La estaba asustando, pero a la vez le causaba ese extraño sentimiento en ella, tenerlo tan cerca sentir su olor, su pesadez hundiéndola poco a poco en el colchón, le provocaba aquello tan extraño pero reconfortante en su cuerpo, hormigueo y espasmos.

— Le pregunté una cosa…

— ¿Qué cosa le preguntas a otra persona en vez de a tu hermano mayor? —Kamui se estaba hartando, algo en él quería devorarla allí mismo, hacerla suya y poseerla de una manera que solo ellos gozarían.

— No es nada —la mirada que le llegó la congeló—, está bien, no te enojes.

•••

 _Quiero calmar esto, me está matando y es tan embriagante._

•••

Lo entendió, lo supuso, su autocontrol se fue directo al basurero. La boca de su hermanita ya no era de ella pues le pertenecía a él, quien los movía y poseía como si estuviesen haciendo una danza tan ardiente que salían chispas de ellos.

Aquel deseo que escapaba de su control, las emociones anteriores se quedaban cortas con lo que podía provocar la realidad que estaba viviendo; sentía fuego en cada parte donde Kamui le dejaba los besos húmedos. Sentía que se iba a desvanecer en ese instante, estaba a pasos de una muerte lenta y complaciente.

•••

Era húmedo, cálido, oculto y llenó de aventura.

Y le provocaba millones de emociones, más si era él quien le tocaba. Sus bocas estaban juntas producto de que no querían que los gemidos escapasen pero de vez en vez sí lo hacían.

•••

— Esa clase de cosas me las tienes que decir a mí —le comentó mientras que ella le volvía a atar su cabello—, solo yo te puedo ayudar de esta forma.

Su rostro se tiñó de carmín inmediatamente comprendió las palabras del mayor.

— Ya no eres una mocosa, y creo que debemos ir terminando esa farsa del hermano y la hermana incomprendidos, si bien yo te comprendo tú también lo haces —se acercó a besar sus labios cortamente—. Deberías llevar tus cosas a mi habitación.

Se levantó de la cama mientras que aprovechaba de colocarse la chaqueta. Kagura seguía en medio de la cama tapada con una sucia sábana y su cabello enmarañado.

— En la noche seguimos.

— ¡PERVERTIDO! —le alcanzó a gritar escuchando su risa desvanecerse.

* * *

 **Muchas veces he querido hacer un fic de este formato, como si fuesen drabbles complementarios pero a la vez que solo son lindos juntos, creo que es como la misma base de Vivimos nuestro propio Shangri-La. Decirles que mis disculpas eternas a quienes corrompí con este fic; hay muchas cosas que son obvias pero a mi me gustan de forma más... poética. Si son de los que leen con música invito a releer el fic con canciones de las que me inspiré, Francis Forever de Mistki, Animal de Chase Holfelder, Killing me Soflty de Roberta Flack. Y sí, Killing Stalking provoca que saque al Kamui Yato que siempre me ha gustado. Los quiere y se despide hasta otra ocasión Maddo Onna-san. Recuerden que veo el número de visitas y me enojo si no hay reviews (mentira me pongo triste y llamo por teléfono a mi amiga para reclamar).**


End file.
